Chapter 18
Maid Latte in the Beach Party! ''' '''is the 18th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki and the other staffs of Maid Latte are invited by Satsuki’s sister Nagisa to visit her Beach House. The moron trio , at Maid Latte, are disappointed because the shop is closed. Misaki and the others are surprised to see Aoi (dressed as a girl again), whose father has sent him to the beach house to become more "manly". Nagisa snatches his wig saying that this kind of appearance isn’t allowed. Also, Takumi was invited by Satsuki to act as a bodyguard. He holds Misaki's head saying that if she drowns in the sea, he would prefer to be the one to give her the mouth-to-mouth respiration. Misaki gives him a tight slap and heads out to swim. While the other girls are wearing their swimsuits, they are surprised to see Misaki in her school’s swimwear. Disappointed, Takumi decides to head back to the house, but is interrupted by some girls, who try to invite him to play beach volleyball. Takumi simply ignores them, with Subaru commenting that he really isn’t interested in any girl other than Misaki. At the beach house, Nagisa tells everyone that her shop isn’t very popular because it is quite far from the crowded area. Aoi says that it’s better if the shop gets torn down so that he can return home (which makes Nagisa angry). Misaki notices that Satsuki and the others are suddenly surrounded with "dark auras". They wear a maid apron and decide to go and attract customers. While Misaki is worried, Nagisa says that it’s fine as long as everyone is enjoying themselves. Aoi is forced to do the cleaning work and Misaki offers help. Misaki pats him which makes him blush and he calls her ‘black old lady’ and runs away, leaving her speechless. On the other hand, Takumi feels hot lying in the balcony and decides to go inside. He is surprised to see Misaki wearing a swimsuit with an apron (borrowed from Nagisa). Misaki freaks out because she just finished changing without even a mere idea that Takumi was there. Misaki is about to leave when Takumi kisses her from behind, much to her shock. He smiles and states that if she goes out, everyone will see the kiss mark. Satsuki is surprised to see Misaki wearing the apron over a normal T-shirt. She apologises and shouts at Takumi to help out as well. At night, Misaki and the others are eating barbeque, when Honoka narrates a scary story related to the beach, scaring Misaki. Once a couple decided to suicide by jumping off the cliff but the guy had another lover. The women jumped off but was betrayed as the guy was only faking. Her body was never found. Honoka tells that after that incident, a young couple came to see the starry sky and they saw a woman covered in blood climbing up the cliff. Misaki completely freaks out. Nagisa and the others decide to go to the hot spring but Misaki stays back because of the Kiss mark on her back. After everyone leaves, she blames Takumi (who also stayed behind). Takumi asks if Misaki is afraid of ghosts to which she replies that there is nothing like that. Misaki notices that everyone has forgotten their tickets. She decides to follow them. On her way, Misaki tries to convince herself that ghosts don’t exist but she notices some light behind her. Shocked, Misaki turns around and finds Takumi who grabs her hand. She sits down with relief, taking deep breaths. Takumi notices that Misaki is trembling and hugs her, making her blush. Misaki demands him to let her go but he refuses. Misaki tightens her grip (holding his shirt). Aoi comes over and is shocked to see the two hugging. He asks if that they are making love which makes Misaki annoyed. He further says that Misaki should admit her feelings towards Takumi. They reach the hot spring and Misaki is told by Satsuki that the tickets she found were extras and they didn’t need them. Takumi drags Aoi to the men’s bath, with the latter one replying that he hates it. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters